The intent of this proposal is to request funds to develop and improve the animal resource facilities and program at Duke University. These funds are requested for renovation of an area to be designated as a non-hazardous infectious disease and radiation safety animal housing area. This proposal also includes a request for salary support for a clinical veterinarian and additional support for new staff members. Special items of equipment are requested to improve existing facilities. These funds will assist Duke University in complying with the NIH Policy Statement and the standards established by the Animal Welfare Act.